


A Collection of Thoughts Nobody Must Ever Know (This Means You- Back Off)

by apocalypticTaco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Pining, just a little bit, rose lalonde being a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaco/pseuds/apocalypticTaco
Summary: A girl with a smile as wide as her heart is open, her curly mass of hair clinging to her brown skin-Jade Harley. Your personal Achilles' heel. The reason why you now, sit curled up in your chair fawning over the sight of pixels but what you see as so, so, much more.She wears sleeveless turtlenecks that showcase her arm and back muscles, and the sharp fanged smile that shows that she knows-Kanaya Maryam, everyone. To say she is the sun would be insufficient.You, Rose Lalonde, are in love. Nobody must ever know.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	A Collection of Thoughts Nobody Must Ever Know (This Means You- Back Off)

Oh, holy shit. 

There is no way she can be that adorable without a twist. A simple switch of words, thus creating a phrase with a smile of innocence but covertly holding a heart with malicious intent.

TT: As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I'm afraid I have to say no. I doubt my mother would acquiesce to having a dog in our house, especially since she's still hung up over our dear Jasper's not-so-recent departure.  
GG: awww man  
GG: that sucks a lot!  
TT: It does. Alas, nothing more can be done.   
TT: We cannot be dog buddies.  
GG: noooo!!!!!!! XC  
GG: well i dont know much about moms  
GG: but i do know that grandpa would commend an optimistic outlook on everything  
GG: no matter how dire the situation may be!  
GG: so i will say this:  
GG: rose lalonde, even if well never be dog buddies...  
GG: youll always be my bff :B  
This- this-  
TT: My sentiments exactly. I prognosticate that we will remain the closest confidantes that the world will ever see.  


This saturated, saccharine shade of green has consumed your days (and as it led on, the nights) through a diabolical scheme destined to find the cracks between this careful wall that you have built.

GG: hehe, alright silly :P  


It inches through your facade in a giggle accompanied with the memory of low-quality images of a girl with a smile as wide as her heart is open, her curly mass of hair clinging to her brown skin from the sweat of the restless sun.

GG: also i know youre in a timezone way ahead than from where i am!! go to sleep before i make you  
GG: and thats a threat!  
TT: I obey no human nor otherworldly or supernatural force.   


In your memories (and phone lockscreen), she is holding up a peace sign, fingers adorned with a prismatic spectrum of rubber bands and a glimpse of calluses that make you wonder how strong she might be.

TT: But-  
TT: I will go to sleep. If only because of the best friend code.  
GG: lol okay cool!!  
GG: goodnight rose <3  


Jade Harley. Your personal Achilles' heel. The reason why you now, sit curled up in your chair fawning over the sight of pixels but what you see as so, so, much more.

TT: Send Becquerel my best regards.  


Nobody must ever know.

* * *

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck fuck_ fuck nobody,  _ vampire alien or otherwise _ should  _ ever _ be that  _ hot what the fuck. _

She’s tall enough that she can reach the tallest shelves with ease, and you would say she towers over you if it weren’t such a dramatic understatement in describing the rest of her beauty. 

A sharp jawline, with even sharper eyes and eyeliner that completely blows the former two out of the water.

The way she wears sleeveless turtlenecks that showcase her arm and back muscles, and the sharp fanged smile that shows that she  _ knows _ and  _ you know _ and she  _ knows you know and oh my god she’s walking in the room- _

Kanaya Maryam, everyone. To say she is the sun would be insufficient. 

Instead, she is an eternal supernova. The majestic flow and collapse of a star that has reached its death. Except this one has come back to life, with too much radiance in her soul to leave your heart in darkness. 

She glides across the room like she herself is God tier, skirt trailing behind her in gentle succession. It’s a new outfit, this time; a curious mix between a skirt and overalls, with a loose black blouse that is simplistic, yet enchanting. 

You wonder if she would be willing to design something for you. Maybe have you stand on a small podium while she regards your delicately composed stature, taking one of those ribbonlike rulers to measure the length of your arm, trailing her hand down to where it meets yours-

“Ahem. Is this seat occupied?”

“Yes,” you blurt. Great going, Rose, you’re a star.

No wait, that’s Kanaya. And also Jade. And you’re a lesbian with no control over your speech patterns whenever a pretty girl is around.  
Speaking of.

“That is to say, it’s occupied by you.” You secretly release a sigh. Nice. Nice cover up.

Kanaya raises her eyebrows and smirks. “Oh. It’s your human humor. I see.”

You muster a smirk back and only hope that you’ll ever come off as smooth as she is. “It could become troll humor as well, provided you’re open to some cross-cultural interaction.”

Kanaya fucking Maryam sits down next to you ( _next to you!! _ ) and uncaptchalogues an Alternian novel. “I’ll consider it. Maybe.” She turns her head off to the side, snickering, and you’re  _ certain _ you heard her say  _ interstellaraction. _

You’re immensely glad you’re already sitting down, otherwise you might just fall for her and never come back up.

* * *

Under the sunlight of the New Earth, on the continent that was previously known as America (name being currently debated, though you’re quite partial to Continent 2: Scenic Boogaloo) you walk with your eyes on the ground. You never thought you’d be enraptured by simple green blades of grass, and yet. It has been quite a long time since you’ve seen it.

Distantly, you hear your name. You look up and trip on your own feet. Your mild worry about the dirt on your robes quickly dissipates when you finally process what-or more specifically, _who_ -called your name.

Jade Harley, childhood best friend and anchor of your heart, is running towards you with every amount of enthusiasm and jubilation that you first fell in love with many, many years ago.

Right beside her is your stunning girlfriend, holding up her skirt with one hand and Jade’s hand with her other as she laughs (those _ fangs _ ) upon seeing your shellshocked, heartstruck face.

You are so in love. Nobody can ever know.

But, you do. You know. 

So you pick yourself up from the ground, not bothering to brush yourself off this time, fixate your eyes on the two girls bounding towards you who were able to see through your walls and make a home in the heart inside, and you  _ run. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> one day i was just feeling so gay i opened up the google docs app on my phone and started typing the entire jade part all out and today i just wrote the entirety of kanayas and the reunion jsdklfksdfdsf can you tell im pining?? can you tell im Craving TM?? anyway i felt like after my 6 davekat fics i needed to do something Not boy centric for once lmao and i wanted to write about rose being a lesbian! and also being a disaster because. well yeah lmao
> 
> also hey if you liked this fic please leave a comment it absolutely makes my day uwu also keep on the look out because im writing a slowburn (25 chapters long) soulmate au (with a twist) roommates (oh my god they were roommates) rosemary and davekat au and by this i mean rosemarys a good 50% of it trust me lmao idk when itll be out but hopefully soon! anyway if you want hmu on tumblr and twitter @ notedchampagne remember to self care and have a nice day


End file.
